The Bumblekits
by werewolf714
Summary: "Master criminal, Master of Minecraft, Hero of Remnant and now... Now I'm taking care of adorable little fluffballs. How did I go from Dust thief to this?" In which Roman is probably a bad influence on Blake and Yang's kids. Or maybe a good one. No one's really sure yet. (TLB AU, starts after the end of White Riding Hood. Contains OCs)
1. Roman's Worst Weekend Ever

**Warning: Spoilers**

**If you are reading Trust Love Betrayal do not read this until you have finished it and the White Riding Hood path. You will find major spoilers if you read this before finishing those.**

**If you are new and just coming in, Welcome! If you don't wish to read the two fics before this you don't have to though I would recommend it as it follows the AU those fics set.**

**It's not required though.**

* * *

Roman sat on the plush oversized couch, hopping through the multiple channels he rarely watched anyway. It had been a handful of years since the fall of Cinder. The day Roman had officially become one of the good guys.

He sighed, missing his days of crime just a bit. They had been fun after all, though they would have been better without Cinder.

Ruby bounced past as the doorbell rang and Roman smiled, reminded again why he'd given up his old life.

All because of a pitiful girl who showed up on his doorstep, soaked and betrayed.

They had become friends through a video game no less, after starting as enemies he had never guessed that he would one day marry the girl. Life had fallen into a sort of content peace. Remnant was now in a greater time of peace as the work of The Clan had done a great deal in bringing the humans and faunus together.

Though, that wasn't to say that crime was gone, or that it didn't still have the White Fang and Schnee dust involved anymore. Those things still very much thrived, just in the shadows and far more patient under the careful, multicolored eyes of Neo.

He shook his head at the thought of his ice cream loving cousin, who had been by the night before, raiding his fridge because she could. It had been normal for her to break in late at night in order to steal all the frozen treats, it was like a game to her.

Roman's train of thought was interrupted by the return of Ruby, her sister and her sister in law with her.

Roman glanced at the three, Ruby and Yang ready for the job they had decided to take and Blake… Blake was _very_ pregnant. She looked like she might pop at any moment.

Roman gave the three a quizzical look as Blake sat on the couch -as far from Roman as possible, they had never gotten along well.

Her pregnancy was still puzzling to him, but he was also glad he'd cut Ruby off before she could tell him how exactly that had happened. All he knew was Yang was technically the 'father' and he had decided against finding out any details.

"Why is the kitty here?" Roman asked, earning him a glare from Blake.

"She's supposed to be on bedrest." Yang explained. "But Ruby and I need to go take care of this job, so you make sure she has everything she needs."

"It's only a couple of days." Ruby added.

"I'd be fine at home." Blake grumbled.

"But we have Tara here, she can help too." Ruby pointed out. Blake sighed, having already lost the argument once.

After heartfelt goodbyes and urges to be careful and return safe, Ruby and Yang headed out leaving Roman and Blake alone.

As was normal, they ignored one another. Roman went back to channel hopping while Blake read. Some time later Roman had been through every channel more than twice so he set the remote down and glanced over at Blake.

"Good book?"

"What do you care?" She grumbled back without looking up.

"Red's not the only one in the house that reads you know…."

This time she did glance up. "It's about a wizard in modern day trying to make a living as a detective."

"Dresden files?" Roman guessed and Blake was honestly surprised.

"Yes."

"You've almost finished that one but the next is my favorite, would you like me to go and grab it?"

"Sure… Thanks."

Roman left and made his way to the other wing of the house and the personal library he shared with Ruby. She had all her books on one side and his were on the other, things they both enjoyed were on the wall facing the door to either side of the fireplace. He walked over and grabbed the book he was looking for, it _was_ a favorite after all. Its spine was worn and all the pages soft with age. He carried the book back to the living room and handed it to Blake. "If you need anything else just let me know."

"Thanks… You are being oddly nice."

"No, just less rude."

"Oh." Blake blinked at the remark then went back to reading since she had only two pages left.

Roman walked over to the remote and pressed a different button, switched to the playstation's designated channel, then grabbed a controller and turned the system on. He clicked through the menu to the game and, seeing it was the one he wanted, he pressed the X button.

The music of Minecraft soon filled the room, soft and mellow it did not disturb Blake as much as the TV had, allowing her to relax a bit as she picked up the next book.

Roman created a new survival map using a steampunk theme pack he'd bought recently. The map loaded - he found himself face to face with a pig and started laughing.

"H-how am… I supposed to kill _that!_" He stated before roaring with laughter and falling from the couch. Blake glanced up, saw the pig turn and wander away then shook her head and went back to her book.

Roman went back to playing, smashed a bit of grass, killed a few mobs for food then found a mountain near a river. He grabbed and spread the sugarcane he found growing on the river before punching down a couple of trees then digging into the side of the mountain.

* * *

He had a decent strip mine going by the time he looked up from the game and noticed Blake missing. Roman frowned, glancing around, she'd left the book open and face down on the seat next to where she had been sitting. About the time he figured she must have gone to the bathroom he heard a loud thud followed by a pained cry.

Dropping the controller on the couch, Roman hopped to his feet and ran to the source of the ruckus. On reaching the kitchen he found Blake on the floor, the glass of tea she had gone in there for was now spilled on the floor with what was apparently a fallen glass of milk. The wet floor seemed to be the reason for her fall. He stepped over and knelt beside her, he knew her nearly nine month, triplet loaded, pregnant self wasn't getting up on her own.

"Are you alright?"

"I… think so…" She groaned as he offered a hand.

She took it and once he had her to a sitting position he got her to wrap her arm around his middle while he looped a hand under her other shoulder so he could pull her back to her feet just by standing straight. She was heavy but his plan worked and he had her back upright and carefully maneuvered away from the wet floor.

About then Tara rolled a mop bucket in and started cleaning the floor, her headphones having prevented her from hearing anything and her attention was focused entirely on what she was doing.

"You can let go now." Roman stated, glancing back at Blake as Tara started mopping the mess.

"I would if I could." She grumbled, tugging at her arm that was apparently stuck to him.

"Tara!"

The older faunus jumped and looked over at the two before pulling her headphones off. "Yes sir?"

"What exactly was spilled?"

"Glue sir."

Roman let out an exasperated sigh. He was glued to his sister in law and couldn't simply pull his shirt off to escape, it had ridden up his back so her bare arm was glued to his bare back.

"Guys… We have another problem…" There was panic creeping into Blake's voice.

"What." Roman groaned, not sure how this could get worse.

"My water just broke."

"Oh, son of a gelatinous slime."

Blake gave Roman an incredulous glance over the strange swear while Tara scrambled to grab her car keys.

"I'll drive, hurry, hurry!" Tara said, ushering the two out of the back door and towards the driveway.

Roman helped Blake as best he could get into the back of the SUV while Tara started the engine. He managed to wiggle them both into the back seat and close the door. "Why now?"

"The fall must have triggered it." Blake answered, gritting her teeth in pain as contractions started suddenly.

Tara drove rather well in the lunch rush traffic, getting them safely to the hospital.

The two awkwardly stumbled through the emergency room entrance while Tara held the doors then ran to the desk.

"We got triplets inbound and an unfortunate bystander glued to the mama." Tara explained and the woman behind the desk hopped to her feet and called others to help.

Suddenly Roman and Blake were surrounded by nurses who were asking questions as they were ushered down a hall.

"Are you the father?"

"No, that would be Yang Xiao Long."

"Okay… That sounds like a woman's name…" The nurse mumbled as she scribbled things down on a paper.

"That's because it is." Roman sighed, they were asking Blake questions too as they set her up on a rolling stretcher.

One of the nurses tugged at Blake's arm only to find it glued in place. "What..?"

"Long story." Roman grumbled as he ran alongside the stretcher.

"How exactly is your _wife_ the _father_?" Another nurse asked Blake.

"Don't ask her that! I don't even want to know." Roman snapped at the nurse who glared at him.

Blake named off some odd medical terminology and that apparently answered the question as the nurse nodded and wrote it down. Just before they reached the elevator Roman glanced past the nurse running beside him and saw into one of the emergency rooms where a young adult male wearing no pants and heels was wiping blood from his face. He grinned in a rather creepy manor as they passed. His attention was yanked away from the strange scene as Blake cried out in pain again and dug her nails into his skin.

Roman snarled and stumbled a step as they made it onto the elevator.

"Shouldn't we separate them?"

"That would be nice."

"Not enough time, babies first!"

Roman growled at that, already in pain from Blake's bone-crushing grip.

They reached the destined room and there was chaos as Blake screamed more and crushed Roman harder, sending him to his knees beside her, she was making it hard to breathe and he could feel her nails drawing blood. A nurse stepped beside Blake and instructed her on how to breathe for this then gave her a shot. It didn't seem to help though.

The next several hours were filled with screaming and pain, the nurses not sure which of the two was screaming louder. Roman was only vaguely aware of the doctor talking to Blake as time dragged on.

Finally Blake fell silent and all the tension drained from her arm, freeing Roman from the painful grip. The ordeal apparently over, the nurses set to separating Roman and Blake, causing both more pain. Once it was over Roman sat off to the side with his shirt off while one nurse treated his wounds, her eyes kept wandering to his scars.

"I've been through a lot."

"I see that… There, you are all set now." She nodded her approval and moved on to being helpful elsewhere.

Roman glanced over to Blake to see that they had finished treating her arm and another pair of nurses were bringing the now bundled little ones to her. After a moment of hesitation Roman stepped over to look at the babies she was holding. Wrapped in the soft pink fabric they looked like little fuzzy kittens at first. Looking closer Roman realized that they had human faces and cat ears, their bodies covered in fur.

"What, never seen a baby faunus before?"

"Actually, no… Are they always fuzzy?"

"Yes, it's another reason we get the 'animal' crap from humans."

"Ah… So they will eventually lose it then?"

"They should completely lose their baby fur by six or seven years old."

He nodded and they fell silent but after a moment of him studying them Blake sighed.

"Do you want to hold one of them?"

Roman gave her a surprised look then nodded slightly.

"You know how to hold a baby?"

"It's been a long time but yes, I know."

She nodded and let him take the baby in the middle of the three, then adjusted the other two. Roman carefully held the little thing as her eyes focused him with wonder. The baby girl had one eye violet like Yang and one eye gold like Blake, her fur was in patches of black and blond.

"She… looks like sun shining through the trees… like a shadow of the leaves." He noted softly as he watched her little black ear twitch, then the blond one did too after a moment, causing him to chuckle.

Blake thought on that a moment then mumbled. "Sombra then…"

Before Roman could ask, a couple of nurses came in to get the little ones and let Blake rest.

"I'll carry her." Roman stated firmly when one of the nurses tried to take Sombra from him. She just shrugged and took the other babies from Blake. Roman noted that one had solid black fur and violet eyes. The third baby had blond hair and gold eyes.

Blake was asleep before they had fully left the room. he followed the nurses, glancing between the little faunus triplets as they went.

"So I guess you're an uncle now?" One of the nurses spoke up suddenly.

Roman glanced up at her as he thought about that then nodded. "I'm married to the father's sister."

"Exciting huh?"

"Yeah…" He admitted, still chewing on the first fact.

He was an uncle now. He couldn't help but remember his own uncle, Neo's father, and he had to fight back a scowl.

Roman didn't want to ever be like _that_ man. So he made up his mind then. He would be the best uncle to ever live, he would be his nieces' favorite person.

Once they reached the nursery he let them take Sombra inside and he watched them get settled through the big glass window. After the nurses had gone on to take care of other things he got out his scroll and called Tara to see where she had ended up, she had gone back home and offered to come get him but he told her to just stay put, he'd find another ride home. Once he ended the call he called Neo.

"You need to come see this."

"Where are you?"

"Uh… one of the local hospitals… Just trace the call."

"Okay…. uh, there, got it."

"I'm on the third floor, near the nursery."

"Okay… Roro I don't think you wanna steal those."

He chuckled. "Nonono, just come see."

She sighed and hung up on him. While waiting on her he noticed a strange shadow in the reflection behind him but when he glanced that way he saw nothing. Looking back to the glass he saw the reflection on his other side now showed his ice cream colored cousin.

"Ahh, I see."

"Yep. I have nieces."

"They are mine too, I'm claiming them."

Roman just chuckled and shook his head.

"By the way you look like you got in a fight with a dominatrix and lost."

"Thanks."

"Ya' better have a better explanation than that or at least the sense to deny it when that wife of yours gets back."

"Just take me home, would you?"

"I guess I can, but there had better be ice cream." She shrugged as they turned for the hall.

* * *

Late the next day Roman was sitting on the couch playing Minecraft again when the front door opened and Drei started barking.

"Aww! Drei did you miss me?" Ruby asked in the foyer.

"Blake! We're back!" Yang called, walking into the living room. "Where is she?"

"Hospital." Roman replied tiredly, not thinking.

Yang flew over the couch and grabbed Roman by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up to meet her angry red eyes. "What the hell did you do?"

Roman narrowed his own green eyes. "Nothing, you should see what she did to _me_ though."

Ruby came rushing in then. "No, Yang, put him down!"

"Why. Is. My. Wife. In. The. Hospital?" Yang growled, tightening her grip so Roman's own collar would start to choke him.

"She. Gave. Birth." He growled back.

Yang's eyes went wide and changed back to purple as she dropped him.

"You should go see the kids… they're cute." Roman grumbled from the floor, rubbing his neck.

Yang headed back for the door while getting out her scroll and Ruby hugged Roman.

"You okay?"

"I'll be fine, go with her."

Ruby nodded and followed her sister.

Roman sighed as the door closed again and then got back into his spot and resumed his game. He could already tell these kids were going to be chaos.

* * *

**A/N: Welcome back everyone! and Welcome to anyone new!**

**To those of you who've been with me from the start of this, thank you, all of you.**

**You wanted more - obviously cause you made it this far- well, here's more!**

**I'm very excited for this, there's a lot to it and a hand full of chapters done though not in order so posting will be kinda slow and operatic, sorry. **

**As always I look forward to your reviews! **

**I really want to hear everyone's opinions on this!**

**If you have questions feel free to pm me.**

**Editor2's note: If it wasn't apparent already, from here on out the series is going to feature a lot of original characters. We've put a lot of work into making sure they're not cookie cutter Mary Sues, so I ask that you all give them a chance but if you dislike OCs in general then this story may not be your cup of tea.**

**As for what's going to happen to the series, here's the plan. Bumblekits here is basically an intermission between White Riding Hood and the next installment in the Trust Love Betrayal series, so this one will be a bit different than what we've been through so far. This one is going to be a series of oneshots covering vital points in the Kits' early lives up until it reaches the time when the next story starts.**

**So basically, this one doesn't have a usual story plot since it's just a bunch of oneshots as the Kits grow up. This one WILL explain what they're like and how their personalities develop, why they act the way they will, etc. However, if you want a solid story plot (an idea at the beginning that tells its story and comes to a conclusion at the end) then don't worry, the next installment will have it. Remember, this one is an intermission and not a main story.**

**Also, we don't have cover art for this one. Since it features OCs, we couldn't just use edited screenshots like before. We may or may not be able to come up with a cover for this one and the next one, not sure yet (why must we be cursed with the inability to draw?) Oh and if anyone is confused about what the characters look like, send the Author a pm and we'll explain them in more detail than offhandedly in a story will allow.**

**Lastly, I swear to god if the Author spells 'foyer' wrong one more time then I'm going to pitch a lamp at them.**


	2. A series of surprises!

Yang looked over her cards, she had more in her hand then her opponents so she felt good. Of course she felt good anyway, considering her luck in months past. She grinned as she remembered again the looks on the faces of those sitting at this table with her when she'd told them the news. Roman had just lit a cigar and Junior was about to get them each a drink when she'd spoken up.

"Roman, you ought to put that out."

"Why?"

"Well, you promised Blake and I that you wouldn't smoke around our children."

"They aren't here." Roman furrowed his brow at her.

"True, the girls are at home… but." She paused to rub her belly. "The newest editions are here with me!"

Roman chuckled and put out his cigar. "Fair enough. Congratulations."

"Have you picked names yet?" Neo asked.

"Not yet, we don't even know if they are boys or girls yet, or both. Just that they are twins."

Neo flashed Roman a mischievous look and leaned over to whisper something to him while Junior spoke to Yang.

"Congrats, so I'm guessing something non-alcoholic for you."

"You got it."

Now that she thought back on it though that probably explained why Roman had suggested they play for bets this time. They had each written down a a bet, the winner would then get to look at the bets and chose which of the losers had to do which bet. However she wasn't really worried, she noticed as the game progressed that Roman and Neo were slowly getting a lot more drunk than Junior.

She, however, had not had anything to drink that might impair her judgement. She was sure she would win. That confidence ran out a turn later when Neo played a card that took half Yangs cards from her then Roman played the same card and targeted Yang again. Suddenly she had the least cards of anyone playing.

She glanced to her right, Junior had seven cards, across from her Roman had nine and to her left Neo had fifteen cards now. Leaving her with three.

"Sorry Blondie, you're open." Junior said before playing one of his cards that forced her to discard two cards.

Yang grumbled and set her cards down, she only had one left and it was her turn. With no deck to draw from she had just lost.

"Reverse order." She sighed, playing her last card.

"That makes it my turn." Junior chuckled.

Yang crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair to watch the game play out. Junior was the next to run out of cards and it became a somewhat heated battle between Roman and Neo, neither liking to lose. Finally it ended with Roman playing his last card to force Neo to discard her last two.

It was a draw.

After a quick discussion Roman and Neo agreed that they had both won and would each pick a bet for the two losers. Roman scooped up the bet papers and Neo moved over to read them over his shoulder.

"Junior, you have to wash my car for the next month." Roman announced, showing the bet. To which Junior sighed.

"Yang, you have to name at least one of you newborns opposite their gender. If you have two boys, one must have a girl's name and vice a versa. If you happen to have a boy and a girl you must switch both their names." Neo stated, showing Yang the bet.

"Damn.." Yang grumbled. "Blake is gonna kill me."

* * *

It was late when Yang returned home so she was surprised to see Blake and the three toddlers up. Sombra was sitting next to the couch, coloring in a coloring book, Yang smiled at the girl coloring the kitty in the picture a dark purple. Narzisse was tying ribbons into her blond hair and Lila was snuggled up to Blake on the couch flipping through a picture book.

"Everybody's up." Yang noted.

"Sombra had a nightmare and then the rest of us couldn't get back to sleep." Blake explained.

"Oh, I see." Yang flopped onto the couch opposite Lila, draping an arm over Blake's shoulders.

"How'd your card game go?"

"Well… You see…"

"I take it you lost."

"Yeah…"

"How much did it cost us?"

"Well… you see, that's the thing. We weren't playing for money. We were playing for bets."

Blake glanced up from her book to look Yang in the eyes and waited for her to continue.

"So it turns out… If we have boys one has to have a girls name… And if we have girls one has to have a boys name… and if we have both then the girl gets a boys name and the boy gets a girls name."

Blake sighed and rubbed her face.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's fine… I'll figure something out. But that means I'm naming them."

Yang nodded. She wasn't too upset, having named Lila and Narzisse she saw nothing wrong with Blake naming the twins she carried.

* * *

It was nearly a month later Yang found herself at her sister's mansion, in the kitchen to be exact. Ruby should be returning soon, Yang knew, she'd been out on a hunt but had completed it. Roman was in Atlas on business so Yang had decided she'd welcome her little sister home.

"Did you ever have kids?" Yang asked Tara who was washing dishes while Yang dug through the fridge.

"It was a long time ago but yes. They are all grown and moved off."

"Is that hard? Them living far away?"

"It is… I worry but I know well they can handle themselves and are fine." _After all,_ Tara thought to herself, _they were both generals in the White Fang_.

"Do they talk to you often?"

"When they can, their work keeps them busy."

"Oh, I see…" Yang noted as she spotted what she was looking for. She grabbed up the items and closed the fridge then set to work fixing a sandwich. Yang mixed mayo and Sriracha to spread on the bread, then layered on banana peppers and jalapenos followed by pepper jack cheese and ham.

"Craving spicy, eh?" Tara asked, glancing over at Yang after smelling the peppers.

Yang nodded as she stuffed her face.

Tara chuckled as she dried her hands and started drying the dishes she had just washed. There were only a few which would explain why she had not bothered with the dish washer. Tara was nearly finished putting the clean dishes away when she glanced out the window and nodded to herself, she took a plate down from the cabinet and started fixing a sandwich which Yang recognized as one of Ruby's favorites. Just as she set a chilled glass of milk next to the sandwich Ruby walked in.

"Hey, sis!" Yang smiled at her tired little sister.

"Yo." Ruby replied, grabbing up the sandwich and taking a bite. She slowly smiled and looked over to Tara. "Thanks."

"Mhmm." Tara nodded, finishing what she had been doing before.

"So how'd the hunt go?" Yang asked.

"Well enough, there were more Grimm than originally thought but they were no match for me."

"That's my sis." Yang beamed.

"So how's Blake and the girls?"

"Blake's been in contact with Weiss quite a bit lately over Clan stuff. The girls turned two last week so… Yeah, unholy terrors."

Ruby chuckled. "They can't be that bad."

"Bet me." Yang then frowned at the last few bites of her sandwich. "You guys need more more spicy food around here."

"We don't eat a lot of it, really. Blake craved mint and fish didn't she?"

"Yeah, and two of the girls can't stand spicy food. I'm not sure why everything I eat has to be spicy I mean, this morning I made myself some scrambled eggs and I used most of a jar of jalapenos."

"Geeze, sis."

Yang could only shrug.

* * *

It was several months later an excited Yang came bouncing into Ruby's back yard, Sombra in tow. Ruby and Roman were sitting at a patio table, enjoying lemonade and Roman was smoking a cigar, seeing Yang and the bumblekit though, he immediately put it out. Yang pulled up a chair and drew the little two year old into her lap, smiling wide.

"You look like you have news." Ruby laughed.

"I do!" Yang practically sang.

Roman pulled off his hat and dropped it over Sombra's head, it was far too big for her and she giggled as she tried to adjust it to where she could see.

"I just got back from the doctors a little while ago, did a sonogram and guess what!"

"Your babies are fuzzy?" Roman guessed.

Yang blinked, momentarily confused as that should have been a given with Blake as the 'father' but she quickly recovered. "Yes, well one of them is but, they are both boys!"

"That's great!" Ruby smiled.

"Have you picked names yet?" Roman grinned.

"Actually, yes. Blake picked them. Sorin and Soleil. Soleil is the female variant of Sorin so it still fills the bet."

"And not _too_ girly." Ruby grinned.

Roman nodded. "Those are actually pretty nice names."

Yang grinned.

After talking for a while Yang's scroll rang, Blake needed her to come home for some reason so she headed out. After she was gone Roman turned to Ruby, looking her in the eyes.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, it's just that both you and Yang were infertile and now she is able to have kids but you still can't… I just wanted to make sure it wasn't bothering you."

"Nah, I'm not worried about it. I'm just happy for Yang."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah." Ruby smiled. "I'm sure."

* * *

"Seven months! You're almost there." Ruby smiled at her sister. The two were sitting at Roman's favorite diner. "Are you excited?"

"Of course!" Yang stated but she looked a bit troubled as she poked at the jalapenos in her chocolate malt with the straw. "I'm just a little worried is all."

"What about?"

"Well, one is normal for a cat Faunus. He's got a tail but his brother appears to have a deformed back and I'm really nervous about it." She shook her head and sighed. "I'm worried he won't be healthy and won't be able to do things like his siblings can."

"I'm sure everything will be fine Yang, he may seem different but even if it's rough you know we will all love him just the same." Ruby assured with a smile.

"Yeah…" She shook her worries aside and went back to drinking her malt. "Ah, heaven in a glass."

Ruby giggled and shook her head. "You're crazy, sis."

Yang shrugged as she enjoyed her cold and spicy treat. The glass was half empty before Yang spoke again. "So remind me again why you and Roman picked what you did for last name."

"Well, after everything that happened we both agreed it was wise to change his name as well as mine when we got married and Rosewick is a name people remember after the war. Without having bad memories tied to it."

Yang nodded. "Oh yeah, I get it."

The little bell over the door rang and Roman walked in, carrying three kits and looking tired and annoyed. Sombra sat on his shoulders, she was wearing a pair of Ruby's tights on her head and mismatched socks on her arms but was otherwise dressed somewhat like a normal child. She waved her arms in the air and yelled. "Munchy Yum Yums!"

Roman stomped over to the table. "What _exactly_ is she wanting?"

"I'm not sure, it's something Blake makes for her." Yang shrugged.

"Then call your wife and ask." Roman practically growled as Sombra pulled his hair and continued demanding while the other two joined in.

"I can't, she's in the middle of an important Faunus rights meeting with the council." Yang frowned.

"Uh… Maybe I could help?" The waitress suggested as she set down the refill of Ruby's drink.

"Give it your best shot, she's been at this for hours and can't really explain." Roman sighed.

The waitress pressed her tray to her over sized chest and leaned forward so she could get the kit's attention. Roman turned his head to the side to avoid looking down the waitress's shirt and when his eyes met Ruby's he seemed to calm down a little.

"Hi there little one, you wanna come with me to look at a menu and show me what Munchy Yum Yums are?" She asked, looking Sombra in her mismatched purple and gold eyes.

"Munchy Yum Yums!" The kit cheered.

The waitress chuckled and pulled Sombra off of Roman's shoulders, carrying her over to a table and setting her in a chair before getting out a menu and laying it open while Roman settled the other two at the same table.

The menu had some pictures and the three kits stared down at it in silence, Sombra frowning. Lila pushed her black hair away from her lilac eyes, her little hands still covered in black fur.

Narzisse, the blond, started pointing out a few different dishes and said. "Bits."

"Bits, huh? Well I'll bring these out and you guys show me what is used to make it." She offered and the girls grinned up at her.

With a smile she took the menu and headed off to put in the order.

Once the waitress was out of sight Narzisse slipped out of her chair, turned round and grabbed it then pushed it across the floor while screaming. Despite the fact that Roman had been charged with watching them for the day Yang would have none of her children misbehaving in her presence. She stood, stalked over to the little blond and reached down, grabbing Narzisse by the fur and loose skin on the back of her neck and picking her up. The kit fell silent, tucking her legs and arms close to her and going stiff as Yang brought her up to her face. "You may get away with that at home but you will _not_ do it in public and bother other people, understand?"

Little tears welled in the golden eyes.

"None of that!" Yang snapped. "You aren't crying to get out of this."

Narzisse blinked the tears away and pouted silently as her mother grabbed the chair with her free hand and replaced it at the table, setting the kit back in it.

Though, it seemed a little pointless in this place, the only people they ever saw here was the same waitress and people Roman had invited here at one point or another, there was never anyone else around that they saw.

Yang returned to her seat and her conversation with Ruby, Roman sat with the kits and waited for the food to arrive. It did a short while later, biscuits and gravy, along with a chicken strip dinner that came with gravy, fries and toast.

"Now girls, show me, what is this 'Munchy Yum Yums'?" The waitress asked.

"We need more dis." Lila informed her, holding up a piece of toast with one furry little hand. With that the kits started dumping the gravy off the biscuits, replacing them with the thick sliced toast.

"Huh. That's easy enough, I'll get ya'll sweeties some more toast." She smiled then headed back to the kitchen.

Roman took the basket with the remaining fries and chicken strips along with the unwanted biscuits and munched on them while the girls split the toast they had.

Once the toddlers had finished eating and making smiley faces out of gravy on the table Roman cleaned them up with a mountain of napkins then ushered them back out to the car.

"Sorry about the mess." Yang apologized to the waitress.

"Oh it's no trouble darlin'." The waitress smiled then focused on her job at hand.

Yang turned back to her food, taking an entire shaker of cayenne pepper to her burger. She put it together and took a bite then mumbled. "Not spicy enough…"

Table cleaned, the waitress came over with a new, unopened shaker, set it down and moved on to something else.

* * *

After lunch Yang and Ruby headed back to the mansion on their respective motorcycles. The scene that greeted them in the driveway was not only strange but highly amusing.

Roman was tangled badly in the seat belt of his car, how he'd ended up with his body through the loop they couldn't fathom but the wreck-locks had engaged. He was stuck and looked none too amused.

Outside the car were the three girls, they had their crayons out and were drawing on the driveway. Yang pulled up beside them and parked, Ruby behind her, and looked at the colorful picture, she couldn't tell what it was supposed to be though.

"What are you girls doing?" Yang asked.

"Help Roro!" Lila cheered.

"Finish plan!" Sombra stated, pointing at the drawing.

"To do..?" Yang pressed.

"BLOW UP DA CAR!" Narzisse said enthusiastically.

Sombra ran over to the tailpipe of the car. "Yucky greens go here!"

"Uh huh." Yang said with an amused but disbelieving look on her face. "But you don't even have any celery."

The three girls hissed at the mention of the baleful vegetable. While Yang discussed the plans with her kits Ruby walked over to the very done Roman and patted him on the head. "I'll go get Brawn."

"Thank you."

Ruby headed off to find the Faunus who would most likely be able to help.

"So, let me get this straight, you stuff celery into the tailpipe and the car will explode and your dear uncle will be freed?" Yang asked.

The three toddler-fuzzballs nodded.

"Did you stop to think that maybe your uncle doesn't want his car blown up?"

They glanced at each other then pouted up at Yang.

"I didn't think so." She chuckled then ruffled the hair of each in turn.

Ruby returned with Brawn, who quickly reached around Roman and did something with the seatbelt, whatever he did caused it to loosen so Roman could escape.

"Thanks, remind me to fix you a drink later." Roman said, trying to straighten his back out. Brawn only nodded then slipped off to return to what he had been doing before.

"You should go get some rest." Ruby noted, looking at her exhausted husband who looked like a slight breeze might blow him over.

"Blake will be home tonight so I'll be taking the girls home." Yang smiled.

"Mama!" The three kits cheered together.

Roman nodded and ambled off towards the house. Ruby chuckled, shutting the car door then scooping up the mini blond. "Let's go gather up your stuff, 'K?"

"'K!" She smiled.

The other two followed Ruby and their sister into the house with Yang bringing up the rear. The fiery and very pregnant blond helped her sister and daughters pack the few things they'd brought.

"Would you like me to drive them home?" Tara asked, having noted Yang driving her motorcycle.

"Sure, thank you."

"No trouble." She smiled, taking the now packed bags to load them in her SUV.

"Guess I'll see you later." Yang smiled, hugging Ruby.

"Tell Blake I said hi."

"I will, come on girls."

"Bye, Aunty Ruby." Sombra said as her sisters waved.

With them on their way home Ruby made sure Roman hadn't died, giving him a back rub as reward for keeping up with the three toddlers.

* * *

It had taken a while to get the three girls settled but finally they had and now Yang was settled into bed next to her wife, who was reading a book. They had chattered for a while earlier to catch each other up on events and now was the typical night routine with Yang wearing wireless headphones to watch TV while Blake read.

The headphones had started to beep now and then though, signalling that the battery was dying and Yang sighed, took them off, switched them off and plugged them into the charger next to the bed before hitting the power button on the TV remote. She then wiggled down and got snuggled in to sleep.

Just as she dozed off, something slipped through the shadows of the room.

* * *

**A/N: I'M NOT DEAD.**

**Yeah, sorry guys, it's been a long time coming, I actually had this chapter uploaded and edited... Then there were issues, I couldn't get online to re-save docs in time and poof went the edited copy of this chapter.**

**So, summer brought the inability to use my computer thanks to my a/c and with a number of stresses and other things in my personal life that I won't bore you guys with I just haven't written anything this summer, it's been rough and I'm sorry for not posting anything on this until now, I'm like, well, the schedule is just flat gone now. I didn't even get things done I wanted badly to do this summer.**

**Yeah, much suck.**

**Moving on...**

**Yes, I know season three has started and I am super excited about it but this AU takes place before so it is highly unlikely anything revealed in the new season will alter anything in the story here. I'm going to keep things the same to avoid confusion on my part at least. So, White Riding Hood AU is somewhere in season two when it, well, branches off.**

**Just felt like that needed saying.**

**Thanks everyone for being patient, I really adore you all for sticking with me.**

**P.S. To Editor3, I'm sorry about losing the copy you edited, since you are now in college I decided not to bug you with re-editing as this was my fault and I didn't want to give you extra work.**

**Editor2's note:**

**I'd just like to mention that Soleil is not actually the female variant of Sorin, they're just similar but for the sake of the story we'll just go with that explanation.**


	3. Surprises Continue!

Through the shadows something moved silently in the main bedroom of the Bumblebee household. Yang just barely asleep and Blake absorbed by her book, neither suspected the ice cream Torchwick to suddenly appear at their bedside and grab Yang by the arm and start pulling her out of bed.

"Come on Blondie, let's go." Neo said.

"Wait, what?" Yang stammered as Blake glanced up from her book. The startled and pregnant blond grabbed the door frame. "Where are you taking me?!"

"To get chocolate and pepper milk shakes."

"Oh, alright then." Yang smiled, letting go of the door frame. "Weeeeee."

Blake chuckled and went back to her book.

They arrived at a late night food joint shortly after, the place putting as spicy of peppers into the shakes as the two women could handle.

"Not pregnant and I have to admit these are pretty good." Neo noted.

"See? I'm not crazy." Yang laughed. "So, I haven't heard of you raiding fridges lately, you been out of town?"

"Yes, Atlas, keeping the ice queen's bed warm." She replied slyly.

"Oh, My~."

"Yes, quite."

The two continued the semi-lewd banter as they enjoyed the spicy ice cream and the odd friendship they shared. That is, until Neo noticed Yang's eyes were red.

"Uh, what's up with the semblance of yours?"

"Hm?"

"Your eyes… You alright?"

"Been some pains over the past few minutes…" Yang admitted. "I'm sure it's noth-"

"What? What's wrong?" Neo frowned.

"Um…" Yang gave Neo a blank expression. "They're coming."

"What?"

"The babies."

"OH!" Neo stood so fast she sent her chair skittering away and the glasses on the table fell over. "OH NO, WHAT DO WE DO?!"

"Hospital?" Yang offered, trying to get up and remember to breathe.

Neo's eyes had turned white and she was flailing her arms about, having completely lost her composure. "UH! UM! HOSPITAL! RIGHT!" She rushed for the door, then ran back, realizing she'd left Yang behind. As she helped the blond back out of the shop she yelled to the teen behind the counter she'd pay later.

He didn't really seem to care.

Once in the car Neo ran red lights and stop signs, luckily it was late enough no one was out and she somehow had enough of her wits left to avoid speed traps. They reached a hospital in under ten minutes and again Neo rushed about in a panic as Yang tried to get out of the car.

"WHATDOWEDOWHATDOWEDO." Neo panicked as they headed for the emergency room.

"I don't know! I wasn't around for this part last time!" Yang snapped, slightly irritated having to deal with not only labor pains but an abnormally spastic Neo.

Once through the doors though the nurses ran over and took over helping Yang, leaving the panicked crime boss in the lobby.

"Uh, calls. . . I should make calls. . ." Neo stammered to herself as she got out the phone and quickly rummaged through her contacts. She hit one, little did she know it was not the one she wanted and it dialed.

"Hello?" Came a sleepy male voice.

"AAHM AT HOSPITAL IT'S HAPPENING WHAT DO I DO?"

"Neo…?" The man sounded confused. "What's happening, do you know what time it is?"

"JUST GET DOWN HERE." Neo exclaimed then hung up, only then realizing she'd missed Roman and dialed Junior by mistake.

She bit her lip in frustration and tried again, this time managing to call Roman.

"What." Roman groaned into his scroll.

"ROMAN HELP!"

"What's wrong?" He asked, waking quickly at her panicked tone, he knew it took a lot to shake his cousin.

"I STOLE THE PREGNANT MAMA AND NOW BABIES ARE COMING OUT HELP ME!"

"Wait, Neo, slow down, what's happening?" He pressed, sitting up and waking Ruby in the process.

"YANG, CHILDREN, HOSPITAL, NOW!"

"I'm on my way!" Roman assured, hanging up and barely thinking to throw clothes on.

"Eh?" Ruby frowned as Roman rushed out of the room.

Neo frowned at her scroll after Roman hung up then realized she should call Blake.

"What did you do?" Blake asked when she answered.

"I DIDN'T DO IT IT'S NOT MY FAULT."

"What?" Blake growled. "Explain."

"BABIES ARE HAPPENING I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO I REGRET EVERYTHING."

"Hospital?" Blake offered, calming down slightly as she realized Yang wasn't in some sort of danger.

"IS HERE, NO WE'RE HERE. I DON'T KNOW COME HERE!"

Blake sighed and hung up then quickly got dressed and went to get the girls up.

* * *

Ruby frowned at Roman's abandoned scroll and picked it up, checking the last call. Seeing it was from Neo she called her back.

"What is going on?"

"WHY ARE YOU NOT ROMAN?" Neo's panicked voice filtered over.

"Because he forgot his scroll and I'm wondering what put him in such a rush." Ruby replied flatly.

"YOU SISTER, KITTENS, NOW."

"Oh, I'm on my way!" Ruby stated, hanging up and heading out after quickly getting dressed. She excitedly called her father on her way out the door, though it would be a while before he'd get there, seeing as how he was in Patch.

* * *

"What is going on?" Junior asked as he walked up to a still frantic Neo.

"AAAAH!" She seemed almost incapable of words and for several moments made incoherent noises at him.

"She brought her pregnant friend in a few minutes ago and has been panicking ever since." The woman behind the desk offered. "The woman is currently in labor."

"Oh, Blondie's having her tots?" Junior turned back to Neo who nodded.

"I didn't mean to call you."

"Eh, it's fine, I'm up and I'm here I might as well stick around." He shrugged and went to sit down in one of the chairs along the wall.

Several minutes later Blake arrived, which confused Neo because she had called Roman before her.

"Watch them." Blake instructed Neo, leaving the triplets with her and going to the desk. After a few quick words she was taken through the doors Yang had been taken and was gone.

Next to show up was Ruby. "Where's Roman?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Neo practically wailed.

"Okay…" Ruby glanced around nervously before going to the desk and explaining who she was, she too was taken to the delivery room.

Time ticked by.

Finally Roman arrived, looking exhausted after running the whole way, having forgotten he owned a car that had tried to eat him earlier that day. Or perhaps it was the day before at this point.

"RORO!" Neo ran over to him, shaken and traumatized.

"Uh." He frowned then flopped into a chair next to Junior.

"I REGRET EVERYTHING." Neo wailed.

"Has she had them yet?" Roman asked Junior.

"Don't think so, or she's not done yet, Ruby and Blake are with her though."

"Good."

"AAAAAAAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA"

"Neo, chill."

"Call your girlfriend or something." Junior suggested.

Neo did that, making incoherent noises and whining at Weiss until she could calm down.

Roman kept up with the kits, not minding looking after them, sleepy as they were.

"Kinda cute when they are sleeping." Junior admitted, Narzisse curled up in his lap.

"They are the best." Roman agreed, hugging the other two in his arms.

* * *

Weiss sat cross legged in the middle of her bed in her dark room frowning at the clock that displayed the time to be three in the morning as she listened to Neo's incapability to speak. When her multicolored girlfriend finally stopped for a breath Weiss spoke up.

"Are you hurt? Being tortured? Is a ransom expected of me?"

"No?" Neo squeaked.

"Then slow down and explain clearly because you aren't making any sense."

"It's, I… decided late night ice cream was something Yang needed but she went into labor while we were out." Neo said quietly, having worn herself out.

"Oh." Weiss smiled to herself in her lonely room. "That's good, I hope they're healthy."

"... me too."

They talked for a while, Weiss effectively calming Neo down to the point she could compose herself again.

"I need to go, it's past the point of being late and is now only a couple hours till I need to be up." Weiss said.

"Alright, sorry for waking you."

"It's fine. Tell Yang congratulations for me will you?"

"Yeah."

"I'll talk to you later."

"'Kay."

Weiss hung up, not looking at the time spent on her scroll, just falling back to her pillows. She found herself missing her old team and she wished them well.

* * *

Time seemed to drag by but finally one of the nurses came to tell those in the waiting room that they could see Yang and the babies now. They followed the nurse to Yang's room, Junior having given the still sleeping Narzisse to Neo, Roman carrying the other two sleeping girls.

They got to the room to find Blake holding a black fluffball wrapped in a blue blanket. Yang was carefully and almost awkwardly holding another bundle in a blue blanket. Both twins boys as the sonograms had predicted.

However, the mood in the room was oddly somber. Yang had tears in her eyes as she looked at the sleeping child in her arms and they weren't tears of joy.

Junior felt out of place in the less than happy moment so he bid a quiet congratulations and slipped back out of the room again.

"What…?" Roman asked, stepping closer. He feared the child in her arms wasn't breathing but once he got closer he saw the sleeping boy who had just a few wefts of blond hair on his head and was sleeping.

Ruby only gave Roman a sad look when he glanced at her in confusion. He glanced back down at Yang, gently sitting on the edge of her bed and laying Sombra and Lila gently across her legs before looking closer at the child in her arms.

"This is Soleil." Yang said quietly, her voice cracking a bit. She shifted the blankets so Roman could she the boy's back and the strange bulge which explained why she was holding him so strangely. Other than that he looked like a regular human baby. "He didn't cry when he was born and he's been unconscious ever since… The doctors don't think he's going to make it…" Yang's voice broke and she fell into quiet sobs.

Neo's eyes went white again and her expression matched her sudden heartbreak. "What about the other one?"

"He's fine, this is Sorin." Blake offered, showing the awake and content faunus newborn. He didn't have cat ears on his head like Blake and the triplets but he was covered in black fur with violet eyes.

Neo nodded and offered a sad smile before glancing back at the child in Yang's arms.

"I may never see him open his eyes." She sobbed quietly.

"Don't lose hope, he still has a chance." Ruby offered.

"What chance?!" Yang snapped, eyes flaring red as she looked up at her sister who shrank back under the brunt of her sister's pained rage.

"Mama?" Sombra's sleepy voice reached them and all eyes turned on the little kit. Sombra sat up, rubbing her eyes and when she saw the baby she gasped. "Is dis my browder?"

"Yes…" Yang said softly, her eyes fading back to violate. "His name is Soleil and he…. He may not be able to play with you like other children."

Sombra frowned at that, softly and very gently reaching up and poking his little cheek. "That's okay, that's just who he is." It didn't seem to bother her that her brother would be different but not a soul in the room could bare to tell the kit that he may not live long either.

"This is your other brother, Sorin." Blake said, leaning closer so she could see.

"Hi." She waved at him when she realized he was awake. He made soft, kitten-like squeaky sounds at her in reply, causing her to giggle.

* * *

It was a couple hours later when Taiyang finally arrived to meet his newest grandchildren, the other two girls awake and have gotten the chance to meet their brothers.

After seeing the dark mood Blake pulled Taiyang aside and explained the situation to him, away from the girls so they wouldn't hear, no one wanted them to have to suffer the worry that he might die. He returned to the room and replaced Roman in the spot on the bed, talking with Yang softly. She wouldn't let anyone hold Soleil, she wouldn't let him go, the hospital staff said there was nothing they could do for the boy so she refused to let him go. She was still talking with her father, Roman and Neo asleep in chairs across the room and Ruby sitting on the foot of the bed when the sun rose and its first rays of light filtered through the windows. Blake's shadow fell over the triplets as the light flooded in, shining over Yang and Soleil.

When that happened Soleil very suddenly started to cry. Very loud and very healthy. In the midst of his fussing and fit they all got to glimpse his eyes, a bright red like Yang's when she was angry.

Roman and Neo were startled awake, but when they realized who was crying they almost joined the kid, though it was happy tears.

Blake relaxed for the first time in hours and Taiyang let out a long sigh and smiled.

Yang was caught between laughs and sobs.

"I told you." Ruby smiled.

No sooner had she said that did Soleil's cries took a very pained edge. Yang tensed and quickly pushed the blankets away from his back, investigating what she'd felt and indeed, something inside the bulge was moving.

"What's wrong?!" Lila squeaked in panic.

Everyone froze, terrified.

Soleil cried harder as the sun grew brighter and shined stronger on him.

Roman ran to the doorway and screamed for a doctor and one quickly joined them, stunned to silence when he saw the moving bulge under the baby's skin.

"What's happening?!" Yang demanded but the doctor had no answer for her.

Soleil screamed in pain and the triplets huddled together, afraid.

Yang adjusted her hold, keeping his head supported but not touching the bulge in fear of causing him more pain. The skin on his back was quickly getting very dry and brittle then quite suddenly there was a loud crack and something black burst forth from the bulge, the skin that had kept that area covered peeling away like a bad sunburn.

He stopped crying, gasping for air.

Everyone stared in stunned silence as Soleil contently flexed a pair of black wings.

Taiyang was the first to speak.

"My great grandfather wasn't crazy." He said softly, reaching up to run his fingers along the velvety little wings.

"I don't…. understand." Yang said, staring at her son in complete shock.

"My great grandfather used to tell me that his grandfather was a dragon faunus and that that's how we got our family name…. I thought he was crazy." Her father explained.

"But Dragon Faunus are nearly extinct!" Blake blurted, astounded.

"Recessive genes are funny that way…" The doctor said, finally pulling himself together.

Soleil made happy, scratchy squeaky sounds as he flexed his wings and looked up at the faces in the room with the open wonder only a newborn could have.

The doctor checked the baby over again and stated that he was healthy and would be fine now.

The triplets finally edged closer again, all wanting to touch his wings, they were gentle and he didn't seem to mind it.

Neo got a picture of the two newborns and their parents before wishing everyone well and heading home, she was tired and it had been a far longer night than she had intended.

Yang finally let others hold Soleil and she held Sorin for a bit, his sisters getting him to bat at their fingers when they wiggled them in his face but when it became clear that Yang needed to rest the nurses started showing everyone out, taking the babies to the nursery.

* * *

Weiss was in the middle of paperwork when her scroll buzzed, with a sigh she picked it up and looked, it was a picture message and a moment later she was glad she'd taken the time to look, smiling at the message Neo had sent with the picture of the newborn kitten and dragon faunus twins.

* * *

It wasn't long after returning home from the hospital that Yang's worry over Soleil renewed all over again as she quickly realized the child didn't sleep. He'd be calm and quiet, almost sickly at night, causing her to sit with him often, rocking him and his brother in a chair as she hummed a soft and soothing tune. A few times she could get him to doze while she sat in the full sun of mid afternoon but it was typically short lived.

Trips to the doctor were frequent but as best the doctor could tell the boy was healthy. It was yet another of these trips, Yang sitting in the doctor's office as he told her he'd decided to contact a semblance expert and have him have a look at the boy. She agreed and continued waiting as the doctor went to fetch the other man, leaving her to her thoughts, Sorin and Soleil were about two months old and it felt like Soleil was turning out to be a very unusual boy. Yet his brother seemed much more normal and while she didn't really mind, she loved them both no matter how they turned out, but she did worry how others would treat them growing up...

Yang was still sitting anxiously as the newcomer entered the room, kneeling wordlessly to look her child over, checking various things before finally turning to look up at her.

"As unusual as it is, your doctor is right, his semblance is already active and likely has been since he was born from what I can tell."

"Is that what's causing him not to sleep though?"

The man nodded. "Think of his semblance as similar to that of solar technology. He is literally absorbing the light of the sun, it gives his body all the energy and most benefits that would normally be gained from sleeping."

"Oh… I think I get it.."

"There is more to it, though. It may develop and become stronger over time as he gains control of the solar energy but, I am quite certain if he is allowed to truly fall asleep, especially at night or in the dark, he will die."

"We'll be careful not to let that happen." She stated firmly, determined. She'd let Blake and the rest of the family know this once she got home to prevent any mistakes. This did set her mind to some extent though and she visibly relaxed. "Thank you for figuring this out."

"It's no trouble, don't be afraid to contact me again if anything else of this nature arises." He said and handed her his card before leaving.

Ever so relieved she hugged her son tightly but gently before standing and heading for the door as well, thanking the doctor on her way out, he had remained at the door so as not to crowd the others.

He gave a bright smile and replied. "I'm just glad that little mystery is solved, have a safe trip home Mrs Xiao Long."

Humming her reply she left, pausing outside and smiling down at her son as he squealed happily in the warm sunlight, admiring the slight glow of his blond hair and the gold markings that started becoming apparent along the forearms of his velvety wings.

She couldn't think of anything more beautiful at that moment.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gawd. this chapter flowed so well at times and I had a horrible time at others!**

**That aside I'm actually really happy so far with how I'm doing here in the story, I'm sorry it's taking so long to get out now but things in my life have been quite chaotic and it's often hard to find time to sit and write right now. Still, I'm not giving up and I have a bunch of other fics in the mix as well that I'm excited about getting to the point I can start sharing them here with you guys.**

**That's not all either!**

**I've also started a youtube channel, I'm playing older and retro games and am considering doing scary story/creepypasta readings as well as maybe readings of some of my fan fics/original shorts. At the time of me typing this though I only have Let's play's up, Morrowind and Spiro the dragon.**

**If you are interested in seeing me fail at games or just curious to hear my voice *though my mic is really cheep so I sound a little odd to those who know me irl* go to youtube and search for 'Werewaffle' my channel and some of my videos should pop up.**

**As always I love feedback from you guys so if you have any suggestions or advice for me here or on my youtube channel feel free to pm/review here or comment over there. This A/N is getting a bit long winded so I'll sign off.**

* * *

**Editor 3: Looks good to me you nerd. You're not allowed to block me out of this loop. I shoved my way in and I am stuck in here forever now. Mwuhahaha!**

* * *

**Editor2: EDITOR3 YOU'RE FIRED. And so am I for procrastinating. Woops sorry Author ur editors is both fired bai**


End file.
